


baby, just say it

by Anonymous



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Soulmates, i also can't write so uhh, overuse of ellipses bc i can't form full sentences, overuse of lowercase bc i'm gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: and they were soulmates oh my god they were soulmates





	baby, just say it

**Author's Note:**

> listen gays i can't write for shit but i was daydreaming as i always do and came up with a dialogue more elaborate than usual so i wrote it down and thought i'd share
> 
> title from miss carly rae jepsen <3

"do you believe in soulmates?"

"do you?"

"well... maybe not in the whole predestined thing but... in a 'our souls fit together' kind of way."

david can't help but smile.

"and our souls fit tigether?"

"obviously." matteo mumbles into the space his face is hidden in on david's chest.

they're silent for a while.

"when i first saw you," matteo starts, "i thought... i wish i knew him. and when we talked... i thought, i _have_ to know him."

he can feel david's breath hitch a little.

"and then, when you stayed behind after that party... the way you looked at me... it's like you would listen and care about every little thing i had to say. that's when i knew our souls fit."

david can feel an embarrassing layer of tears in his eyes. he blinks.

"i do care." he shifts his and matteo's bodies so they're laying face to face, so close they can feel each other's breath when they talk.

after a few silent moments he says, "when i first saw you, i thought you were the saddest, most tired boy in the world. i just... wanted to hold you. and then... you kept trying to get to know me. i didn't wanna be known. but i wanted to know you-" david's breath shudders, "so badly."

"you did?" matteo says, barely audible.

"of course i did."

"guess we are soulmates then."

david grins. "guess so. god, who knew you were so sappy?" he says, booping mateo's nose.

"shut up!" matteo giggles and pushes his hand away. "i'm in love with you, you asshole!"

"guess you are." david teases, lacing their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> if the end seems abrupt it's bc it is


End file.
